


Under the Dark of the Ed

by SunstainedRadical



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunstainedRadical/pseuds/SunstainedRadical
Summary: Eddy has some feelings he needs to get off his chest.





	Under the Dark of the Ed

Eddy exhaled, watching the smoke of his cigarette dissipate into the moonlit air, a melancholic expression on his face as he sat atop a park bench. Here he was on prom night, smoking cigarettes alone on a park bench, still in his tuxedo, his mind racing. Although he had grown to love the taste of cigarettes, they didn’t cheer him up as much as he wanted them to this night. They didn’t shake away the emotions he felt beneath his often boisterous exterior. Passionate feelings which were never fulfilled. Feelings he grown tired of suppressing. 

The eighteen year old sighed and buried his head in the crux of his arms and became immersed in his doubts. He didn’t know why he was like this. He didn’t know why he was doing this, but he had just grown sick of all of the waiting, all of the repression, all of the guilt for feeling so strongly about his best friend. He just wanted to talk with him, face rejection, and try to move on. Eddy knew if he never got this burning feeling off his chest, he’d never feel the same. 

“Eddy?” A voice inquired, “I got your voice message. Are you feeling alright?”

Eddy jolted upright and turned around to be greeted by a tall, lanky teenager in a suit staring at him inquisitively. Eddy wanted to speak but had trouble finding the words. 

The boy came closer. “Are you alright Eddy? You sounded distressed on the phone.”

Eddy sighed and looked out into the night and decided to speak what was on his mind. “Double D, do you ever worry about growing up?”

Edd paused, taken aback by Eddy’s sudden question. “Well yes, I suppose I do sometimes. Sometimes life can go by so fast, it’s hard to keep track of it.”

“Well not just that,” Eddy added, “Just like, getting older and leaving home and finding a good job out there.”

Edd walked over and sat next to Eddy. “Growing up doesn’t mean you have to lose your youthful vigor, Eddy. Why I believe there’s an ample number of opportunities for you out there. You just have to look first.” 

Eddy felt his face go red. He was still too afraid to turn to face Edd. “I mean sometimes I just get so afraid of the future, you know? I just don’t wanna get stuck doing something I hate for the rest of my life. I just wanna do something worthwhile with my life.”

Edd smiled, “You will Eddy, I’m sure of it. Just don’t let it overwhelm you. Things like this just kind of work themselves out, don’t worry.”

“That’s easy for you to say Mr. Encyclopediac. You’re just so fucking smart. You’re a shoe in for like any college anywhere. I could never do half the shit you do.” 

“Why thank you. That’s very nice of you to say.”

“Well it’s true,” Eddy admitted sheepishly. 

“But it’s not easy, I mean I’ve had to study excessively throughout high school in order to perfect my school resume. I’ve sacrificed many nights spent tirelessly studying. So much so that I often have trouble falling asleep on school nights. Sometimes, it makes me dread going to school because I know I’ll just have to face it all again. But I will say, it makes me appreciate the time I spend with you and Ed. It helps me take my mind off school and relax. You two really are my best friends.” He paused solemnly. “Are you doing alright though Eddy? I mean it’s prom night, why’d you isolate yourself here? It looked like you were having so much fun at the dance.” 

“Yeah I guess I did have some fun.” Eddy took a final drag of his cigarette and tossed the butt into the grass. He breathed in. “Double D, are you going to leave Peach Creek after school?”

“I am hesitant and haven’t made up my mind, but it’s most likely I’ll go somewhere else.” Edd lamented, “Although I will miss you Eddy. You and Ed have taught me there is so much more to life than academics. You taught me the importance of the little things that construct our lives.”

The words hit Eddy like a ton of bricks. This was really it. He really was going to leave. If he didn’t jump at this opportunity, he would regret it forever. The air went silent for a few moments and Eddy could feel himself growing more and more uneasy. He just had to say it and then it would be over. Just say it. Eddy turned towards Edd. “Double D,” he heard himself say, “There’s… There’s something I should tell you.”

Edd turned to face Eddy, “Yes Eddy?” he asked, with a sudden look of perplexity.

Eddy closed his eyes and felt his body go warm. “Here goes, I’m gay. Look, I don’t know why I’m like this, but I am. And it’s not just that, I have a huge crush on you Double D, alright? I’ve just been so embarrassed to tell you because I wasn’t sure how you’d react and-”

Eddy’s confession was cut short as he felt a pair of lips pushed up against his own. He jerked upright and heard a moan escape his mouth in surprise. His cheeks burned a lucid red as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm tight around Edd for a good twenty seconds that felt like forever. The cold air that caked the night seemed to melt into a rapturous heat. Finally their lips parted and they were left staring into each other’s eyes.

“Oh Eddy,” Edd smiled zealously as the words delicately dripped out of his lips, “I-I can’t believe this is really happening.”

“Double D?” Eddy sputtered, fumbling for the words, “Y-You’re?”

Edd was having trouble finding his vocal bearings as well. “I-I guess I am. I’d always had homosexual feelings. Such strong and fervent ones.”

“B-But I. I didn’t think you were-” Eddy had trouble making sense of all of this as he was in a state of joy and confusion. “What about the dance? I thought you and Marie were really hitting it off. Hell, I’m surprised you even came to the park when I called cause I thought you two were boning.”

Edd blushed, “Why, I only see her as a friend Eddy. No matter how hard I tried, I could never see her romantically.” Edd paused for a brief moment and assessed the situation further. “I just never thought I would feel so overjoyed, so free, so uplifted, by another boy.” 

“Hehe same,” Eddy grinned as he stared into Edd’s blue eyes.

“Eddy, how long have you felt this way?”

“About a year or so I guess,” Eddy admitted, “It just kinda happened. I suppose I’ve always dealt with these feelings, but I never wanted to give in.” The warm feeling returned, but this time it was making Eddy tear up. “I just didn’t want to accept it. I always thought that it was just strange feelings. I just didn’t want to be that faggy little brother who can’t get a girl so he resorts to guys.” Two crystal tears were dripping down Eddy’s cheeks now. “I just always thought that I could change myself and make everybody proud. I just wanted to be appreciated Double D. Sometimes, I just need a break. It just gets so hard some days, you know. I’m just so happy that you feel this way, oh my god. It m-makes me feel like there’s nothing wrong with me after all.” 

Edd smiled warmly as he gazed sympathetically into Eddy’s eyes, then he wrapped his arm around him. “You have nothing to be ashamed of Eddy. You are perfect the way you are. And anyone who can’t see that is a fool!” 

Eddy’s frown lightened and he leaned in for another kiss, a foreign look of compassion plastered across his face. “Quit it with the mushy stuff Edd, you’re gonna make me cry again.” An all too familiar cocky smirk crossed his face as he raised an eyebrow. “Gimme another kiss. I-I need it.” 

As they kissed, Edd wiped the tears from Eddy’s eyes and the world seemed to stand still. The only sound being the brisk nighttime breeze, which lapped the leaves of the burgeoning trees and sent shivers down the boys’ spines. Eddy knew he could never quite put to words what he was feeling that night. It was too soft to call love yet that’s exactly what it was. Just the reality of what was happening to him sent shivers down Eddy’s spine. Normally, he would’ve mentally berated himself over his prolonged waiting, but tonight everything seemed to melt into a cauldron of bliss that overwhelmed his mind. Never had Eddy imagined that love could feel this empowering, this exciting, or this exhilarating. His boisterous confidence was resurfacing. He was set free. A familiar devilish grin appeared on his face. “You wanna head back to my place, Edd?”

**Author's Note:**

> May add second part?


End file.
